


Tomorrow never came.

by lesbiancristina



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiancristina/pseuds/lesbiancristina
Summary: “Mama is going to be right back for you, my love,” Fantine promised, her fingers gently combing through Cosette’s curls. “Before you know it we will be back together, and what a life we will have, you and me. Just you wait, my little peach."





	Tomorrow never came.

Fantine smoothed Cosette’s hair back, pinning it in place with all the delicacy she could manage watching as a few stray curls fell about Cosette’s rosy cheeks. She was perfect, her little hands covered in crumbs and her eyes focused intently on Fantine, as though she could sense her mother’s despair. Fantine had fought to keep the heaviness from crushing her, but now she was faced with leaving Cosette and she couldn’t help but yearn to scoop her daughter into her arms and flee.

Fantine had to be strong.

She tickled her fingers along Cosette’s sides and lifted her down from her perch. Cosette wobbled on her feet, and her sticky fingers clung to Fantine’s skirts as she righted herself, giggling at nothing in particular.

Cosette was such a happy child; full of light and grace. Fantine ached at the thought of not seeing Cosette’s warm smile every day, of missing her delighted laughter as they journeyed together, a constant reminder of what Fantine was fighting for; even when things seemed dreary and hopeless, there was Cosette.

It was for Cosette that she had to leave, Fantine knew, but that did not ease the ache in her chest, or the soften the blow of their separation. She shuffled Cosette down into the Inn she would call home for a time, her throat tightening uncomfortably as the Inn keep’s wife greeted Cosette in an oversweet, high voice.

She had promised to take care of Cosette, and Fantine knew the woman would be as good as her word; Cosette would be safe here, she would have warmth and food, a roof above her head and companionship in the Thenardier’s young girl, Eponine.

Fantine convinced herself for the hundredth time that she was doing the right thing. She squared her shoulders and knelt on the cool wooden floor, gathering Cosette close and holding her carefully.

“Mama is going to be right back for you, my love,” Fantine promised, her fingers gently combing through Cosette’s curls. “Before you know it we will be back together, and what a life we will have, you and me. Just you wait, my little peach. I shall find us a cosy home, and we shall play together and cook together and we shall live in happiness until I am old and grey.”

Fantine kissed Cosette’s cheeks, a small calm smile on her lips. “Soon we shall be together again. Maybe even tomorrow.” Cosette pushed her chubby hands up to grasp at Fantine’s face, completely oblivious, Fantine was sure, of what was happening.

It was certainly better that way; Cosette wasn’t to know this pain. Fantine took Cosette’s hands in her own, pressing a soft, final kiss to her little palms. “Mama!” Cosette said, her grin showing off her three milk teeth.

“I love you, too, darling.” Fantine murmured, sweeping up to her feet, catching the attention of Mme Thenardier, who took Cosette from her with little fuss and waved her on her way before Fantine could so much as offer her thanks.

Left with no alternative, Fantine weaved her way through the morning crowd and out into the cool air, hands empty by her side. She clenched her fingers tightly, resolutely vowing not to look back lest her courage fail her at the last.

_We will be together again soon_ , she told herself, though the words felt hollow and uncertain. _Soon_.


End file.
